


vanilla ice (cream)

by sylphrenas



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, she/they flynn supremacy, vanilla ice cream by itself is blasphemous and you can quote me on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylphrenas/pseuds/sylphrenas
Summary: carrie orders two scoops of plain vanilla ice cream. flynn is not impressed.“Carrie, are you about to murder me?” Flynn asked, almost curiously. “Because if so, I’d love to know ahead of time, just so I can, y’know, prepare myself. Or run away screaming. Or something.”“What- I’m not about to kill you, Flynn. Just sit down.”
Relationships: Flynn/Carrie Wilson
Kudos: 19





	vanilla ice (cream)

“What. The. Fuck.”

Carrie looked up to see Flynn glaring at her from across the table. “Yes?”

“No,” Flynn shot back. “Not ‘yes’. This is unacceptable.”

“Sorry?” Carrie stared at Flynn blankly. “Flynn, I have literally no idea what you’re talking about.”

Flynn turned her glare downwards, and Carrie followed the path of their eyes down to the bowl of ice cream right in front of her. 

“You’re mad at my ice cream.”

“Your plain, boring,  _ literally  _ vanilla ice cream,” Flynn corrected, jabbing their spoon at Carrie with every word.

Carrie pulled her bowl closer to herself protectively. “How dare you attack my lovely,  _ tasteful _ , vanilla bean ice cream.”

Flynn stabbed her spoon into her own bowl - two scoops, one of mint chocolate chip and one cookies and cream - before responding, “If you were going to get two scoops, why the  _ fuck  _ would you get two scoops of vanilla? That has got to be the most boring thing in the entire universe. I gotta say, Carrie, I’m disappointed.”

Carrie rolled her eyes and stood up. Grabbing her bowl with one hand, she took Flynn’s hand with the other and pulled them out the door.

“What-”

“Just shut up and follow me.”

“I mean, I don’t really have a choice-”

“Shut. Up.”

Finally, Carrie stopped in a corner of the mall. It was some sort of empty hallway that didn’t lead to any store or room at all. 

“Perfect.”

“Carrie, are you about to murder me?” Flynn asked, almost curiously. “Because if so, I’d  _ love  _ to know ahead of time, just so I can, y’know, prepare myself. Or run away screaming. Or something.”

“What- I’m not about to kill you, Flynn. Just sit down.”

Flynn sat. Carrie joined them, and gently set her bowl on the floor before hauling her backpack into her lap and opening it hurriedly. Flynn watched in shock as Carrie pulled out and set aside a cylinder full of sprinkles, caramel sauce, hot fudge, whipped cream, more sprinkles, and even a jar of peanut butter.

As Carrie closed up the backpack and began to pile toppings on her ice cream, Flynn asked with wide eyes, “How did you fit all that in the backpack??”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures,” Carrie responded with a shrug, her tongue poking out of her lip as she squeezed the caramel onto the already completely covered vanilla. “The people there don’t let you have more than two toppings, but they also don’t like when you bring your own. So… I brought my own and hid it. Simple.” 

Carrie ate a massive spoonful of her ice cream (if it even qualified as that anymore) and Flynn stared, only able to think one thing.

“Holy shit, I love you.”

Carrie put down the bowl for the second time. She scooted closer to Flynn and Flynn hurriedly set their own bowl aside as well. Carrie’s ice-cream cold hands held Flynn’s face as she brought their lips together, and Flynn couldn’t help but notice that Carrie tasted like too many toppings. Surprisingly, the flavors were perfect. As Flynn’s fingers reached up to cradle Carrie’s neck, they made a mental note that maybe vanilla ice cream wasn’t all that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!! kudos and comments appreciated <3  
> feel free to come scream about flarrie with me on tumblr @sylphrenas


End file.
